On The 22nd Day
by Gal379
Summary: In the aftermath of the Governors horrifying attack, Beth and Daryl have been separated from the group. When Daryl falls into a worrying state, will his passionate affection be enough to strengthen their relationship and help them to overcome the most fatal human threat yet? Featuring the TV show's beloved Daryl Dixon, and the graphic novel's super villain, Negan.


_It's been 22 days since the Governor came and took you away from us, Daddy. I miss you. But I'd rather you be in heaven with Mom and Shaun, where your safe and happy with the people you love. Daddy...has __Maggie joined you? Did she survive? If she did, I know you'll be looking out for her from above,so please, guide her to me. It's so hard without you all, but, I'm still here, right? I'll be okay, I suppo-_

My pen ran out. The sky was darkening and the clouds were slowly fading into the background, making room for the stars that provide so much light and hope into the doomed earth below. I figured that we had bigger problems to solve than a pen, we need shelter, food, water, stability-but one thing I learned from our time at the prison-stability is just too much to ask for, so deal with it, move on, and hopefully you'll survive. I guessed the time from the location of the sun-7 pm. Positively, I urged Daryl to move, to help, to at-least do something, but he wouldn't, he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't shrug, he wouldn't kill, or eat, or sleep, he just stared longingly into the nothingness that the distance held. However, I couldn't just leave us to rot, we were lucky-we got out alive, we need to remember that and continue surviving, we can't let the word spoil us.

'Look, Daryl, I know you wont respond but I'm past caring, it's going to be dark soon, and since you wont move, I have to make this place safe, you have your crossbow and your knife with you, I'm going out to search for some supplies, I wont go far, just shout if you need help, okay?'

I removed my blade from the pouch and steadily began to walk away from the little camp me and Daryl had made together when I heard him mutter something. I turned back, 'What?', he gave me a concerned look but, I really had no time for this, so I continued my hunt.

The woods seemed so empty, all I heard was walkers, but the distance sounds didn't worry me, the remaining sunlight I had left I had to use wisely, I found some bushes and picked some berries, nuts, leaves, anything edible. As I roamed the woods alone, I heard the peaceful sound of running water.

As I lowered my filthy backpack and scavenged for empty bottles, I could hear the groaning squawks growing louder and louder. I stood up and peered through the holes in the large oak trees. _Shit. _I left my backpack beside the lake and crouched behind a tree. My sweaty fingertips scrambled desperately for my blade, but it wasn't in my pouch. _Shit, I had left it with my backpack beside the lake._ For a moment, I just completely froze, I couldn't go back to retrieve my weapon, the walkers would notice me and I could't face a herd that large alone?!

I dived into the streams of long grass and searched for wood, nails, anything that could help me draw them away from myself and the camp. My palms reached for a large stone and threw it west, into the spring of fresh water. All accept one plunged deep into the bed of the river. A singular walker stumbled towards me, violently squawking and gawking. I hurried to my feet and raced to the lake. With one strong trash to the skull, I stuck my blade deep into the dead brain of the corpse and powerfully tugged it out, a squirt of rotten blood splattered in my hair and on-to my face as I watched the walker plunge to its grave.

I collapsed to my knees and took a deep breath. I gathered my belongings and shoved them into my backpack quickly. The trees helped me to my feet, I turned around and was comforted by the loving lips of Daryl. He embraced me so tightly as he desperately pressed his lips against mine. He seemed worried, sad, but my lips kissed him erotically in return. He slowly moved his manly hands up and down my thighs, licking and biting my neck. Then, he just stopped and whispered into my ear, 'I'm sorry, I love you,'.

He grabbed my hand and walked me a few meters south.

As I noticed the rifles and spares and swords that surrounded us, my heart sunk and I shook uncontrollably. A group of villains were stood in a circle, trapping us in the middle._ Did Daryl know? Did he arrange this? Did he want this?_ I grabbed my blade from my pouch and stood tall, ready to fight. Daryl just lowered his crossbow and gave me a sorrowful glance. As I tried to breath, as I tried to desperately comprehend what was happening, two tall, muscular figures emerged from the crowd. One walked directly up to Daryl, knocked him to the ground beneath us and dragged him away, the other, grabbed my wrists tightly and sisterly snarled at me, 'Nice to meet you, my names Negan,'.


End file.
